heroesofhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Alliance 101
Original article from the forum: Alliance 101 This is a topic that is rarely discussed but often mentioned in the global chat, "What is the benefit of joining an alliance?" Basically, my answer to it is: "So that you can trash talk with 19 other individuals which you may or may not know using the alliance chat" In actual sense, the purpose of the alliance is to allow you to have 19 other individuals to help you out and operates as a group. There is no point being in an alliance and everyone just does their own stuffs. That defeats the purpose of the alliance. Although not written in the system, but an alliance can: #Take down a difficult enemy together, be it demons or players #Help each other in defence #Help each other in terms of resource gathering and transferring. Not much, but it means a great deal with 19 other individuals are assisting you in growing. It does not have to be high level players, in fact, low levels can band together to have fun and grow together as well. However, for leaders of alliances, creating the alliance is just one hurdle. Creating an alliance There are 2 kinds of alliances: public and private. For a public alliance, you can set minimum crowns which a player can have before he requests to join. For a private alliance, you can't set the crown limit, but players cannot request to join. Alliance leaders, let it be private or public alliance, can send invite to any player, as long as he/she is not in an alliance now. One advice about setting the alliance description, try something more neutral. Things like "To rule the world", "For world domination", "To be the best" might backfire on you. Private or Public alliance? Most of the time, people set up private alliances because #they only wanna play with friends. #they don't want their inbox to be flooded with requests #they want to screen players before admitting them (i belong to this category). Most people would want to set up public alliances though. A variety of reasons include: #lazy to screen players #prefer to screen players after they join #want to use the crown limit to filter active and aggressive players. #simply setting the alliance for fun. Deciding the direction and vision of the alliance This is a very touchy topic, but let us look at it objectively. Obviously we want our alliances to be top. However, not everyone is out for glory. Naturally, some alliances just wanted to left alone in peace. If you wish to create an alliance, make sure you have a vision in mind. It helps the players to stay focus and attract the right kind of players as well. Some of the typical directions of alliances are: #To top the chart. (By all means go, but don't put this in your description. You will attract unwanted attentions) #Farming demons and gathering designs. No raiding of other players unless provoked. #Help each other when in need #etc etc etc Managing the alliance This seriously depends on you as a leader. Some leaders prefer to take a passive approach. Some leaders like to set goals for the members. However, remember that this is just a game. Your alliance is not a corporation, so corporate culture does not work. Setting KPI and demanding your members to hit the KPIs with the threat of kicking them will not work that well. Remember, a good alliance is an alliance whereby most members are there for each other. Category:Hints and Tips